I'm Out
I'm Out is a song recorded by Ciara for her self-titled fifth studio album which features guest vocals from female rapper Nicki Minaj. The song was written by Ciara, Minaj and Rock City brothers, Timothy and Theron Thomas. Rocky City and The Co-Captains provided production. On May 22, 2013, the song made its premiere on Ciara's official SoundCloud account. On June 13, 2013, it was serviced to urban radio in the United States as the second single from the album through Epic Records. Lyrically, it incorporates themes of breakups and making an ex-boyfriend regret leaving. The song was met with general acclaim from music critics, with some praising Ciara for returning to "her ghetto origins" and being "defiant and strong" on the single while one even called it an "essential" and the album's "best cut." Upon the single's release, "I'm Out" debuted at number 50 making a "hot shot debut" on the US Billboard Hot 100 and number fifty-four on the UK Singles Chart. The song also made appearances on the Australian, Canadian and German music charts. The song's music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and depicts strong choreography with Ciara taking influence from "Scream" performed by Michael & Janet Jackson. On June 30, 2013, the video premiered live at the BET Awards Pre Show followed by a live performance of the song alongside Nicki Minaj. The song was further promoted by performances on "Jimmy Kimmel Live!," "Good Morning America" and BET's "106 & Park." Song Background After collaborating with Nicki Minaj on the song "I'm Legit" for Nicki's album "Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up," Nicki agreed to appear on Ciara's album in return. Originally, the duo had worked on just one collaboration for Ciara with the song "I'm Out." Speaking about Nicki's version on the song, Ciara said: "The energy of the record is so dope, and it's really for the ladies, and Nicki she just killed the verse. She literally murdered it, like she got that throw-back, that thing that she does that's so special. She went in." Having enjoyed the process, Nicki said: "I was supposed to only do one song for her album and I think I'm going to end up doing two. I just love what she's doing and I'm so proud and I'm really excited for people to hear it." In April, Ciara confirmed that Nicki was finished with a second record for the album. In an interview with MTV News, Ciara said: "She's actually finishing up one now that's really it's a monster too. The moments that we have had so far have just been crazy. It's just been magical, it's been something special and I feel like the fans have always wanted to see she and I rock together." Composition "I'm Out" features female rapper Nicki Minaj and the song was produced by The Co-Captains. Idolator described the song as a "crystalline" rhythmic pop ladies' anthem. Its melody is backed by "clattering percussion." It has a "fierce clapping beat," a "sweet pop chorus" and features a "loud and bass-heavy" sound. MTV Buzzworthy called the song a "energetic, clap-laced, synth-laden track." The song opens with a "gritty opening verse" and "aggressive bars" from Nicki followed by Ciara lyrically speaking on the subject of going through a breakup and making her ex-boyfriend regret leaving her. The verse for the song introduces the concept: “''If you know that you better than the new girl that he on, go ‘head and tell him now you gon’ miss me when I’m gone." "Entertainment Weekly" described it as a type of "''electro-kissed swaggering sass factory that makes for a great summer jam." Song Release On May 22, 2013, "I'm Out" premiered on Ciara's official SoundCloud account. On June 3, 2013, it was officially sent to urban radio in the United States. Additionally, it was the most added song at Canadian urban radio stations on June 7, 2013. On July 8, 2013, the song was released in the United Kingdom. Live Performances Ciara first performed the song during her mini-concert at "Jimmy Kimmel Live!" She performed the song as part of her setlist at L.A Gay Pride and her show at Musicalize on London O2 Arena. On June 30, 2013, Ciara performed the song at the BET Awards alongside Nicki Minaj. On July 9, 2013, Ciara performed the song on Good Morning America. Later that day, she performed the song on BET's "106 & Park" and continuing her week-long takeover. Music Video Nicki Minaj revealed via her official Twitter account that her & Ciara had began filming the video and it would be directed by Hannah Lux Davis. Nicki continued to reveal that "the tone of the video will be very edgy, sexy and playful." The music video was filmed from June 1 and June 2, 2013 in New York. On June 25, 2013, Ciara played a preview of the songs video on "Access Hollywood Live." On June 30, 2013, the video premiered at the BET Awards red carpet. The music video begins with Ciara singing the song, showing only her red lips moving and a grill. Then Ciara and Nicki (sporting all white) ensembles in an all-white room, perform synchronized dance moves. The scenes are split up with images of Ciara wearing a grill. The following scene see's Ciara long with back up dancers "channeling vintage Marilyn in white with blonde waves" which is followed by her and the dancers in the club. The video then moves to Ciara under a fountain "drenched" before returning to the original scene of her and Nicki twerking and doing other sensual moves together. Commercial Performance On the chart issue dated July 20, 2013, "I'm Out" debuted on the US Billboard Hot 100 at number 50, the top new entry of the week, it move 6 spots to number 44. It also debuted at number sixteen on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. On that same day, the song debuted in the UK at number fifty-four on the UK Singles Chart. It also charted at number twelve on the UK R&B Chart. Critical Response Analy Dewa from Metacritic praised "I'm Out" for representing "her ghetto origins" whilst The Observer from metric called the song "indomitable" and felt that "I'm Out" "powers this album." Mikael Wood of the Los Angeles Times found the song to be a particular highlight compared to the other songs from the album, saying the rest of the album had a mellow sound compared to those tracks. He ultimately praised Ciara for not playing it safe and seeing her adventurous with both lyrics and production. Allmusic rated the song four out of five stars. The Boston Globe's Ken Capobianco called the single an "essential" continuing to call the song the "best cut" adding Ciara "proves, CiCi can be defiant and strong." Personnel *Writers: Rock City, Onika Maraj (Nicki Minaj) and Ciara *Produced by the Co-Captains & Rock City. Recording *Paramount Studios in California and Glenwood Studios in Los Angeles, California. Category:Songs Category:Singles